The present invention relates to photographic processing methods and, more particularly, to a photographic processing method which allows one to tell the content of a developed film wound into a cartridge at a glance.
It is a conventional practice to cut a developed film into several pieces to store it within a pouch of translucent film (hereinafter referred to as "film sheet"). If a multiplicity of films are to be stored, many film sheets are needed therefor, which results in problems that the film sheets become significantly bulky and resources are wastefully used therefor. There is another problem that images of a film in such a film sheet are hard to identify and, hence, each piece of the film must be taken out from the film sheet and held directly to the light for its identification. In this case, care should be taken so as not to fold the negative film or leave a fingerprint thereon.
Also on the part of the dealers concerned, in case that a developed film accommodated in a film sheet is returned to a customer, time and labor are needed to cut the film, and if the film is to be extra-printed, troublesome operations would be further needed therefor due to the film cut into several pieces. Furthermore, a used cartridge of the film must be disposed of.
In view of the foregoing circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to provide a photographic processing method which is capable of storing films in a non-bulking fashion, avoiding the films from being folded during storage and allowing one to know the content of each film with ease.